El inquilino
by mardeframbuesa
Summary: Hermione es una aficionada a su trabajo pero un suceso extraño, provocara cambios en su vida y en la de un pelirrojo gruñon.
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA COMO VA??? ACA ESTOY CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... LA IDEA ME SURGIO DE UNA PELI JAJA!!! Y APROVECHE PARA DESPEJAR MI CABEZA DE LOS EXAMENES ME ESTOY POR VOLVER LOCA JAJA!! A VER QUE LES PARECE... ESPERO SUS OPINIONES... MIS OTROS FIC TAMBIEN PRONTO ACTUALIZARE EN CUANTO TERMINE DE RENDIR,,, **

**BESOTES Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES....**

**Prologo**

**¿Qué hacemos hoy para que sea un gran día? ¿Necesitamos grandes hazañas? ¿Siempre tiene que ocurrir algo espectacular para que sea un gran día? ¿O un gran día se puede hacer de pequeños momentos? ¿Depende sólo de nosotros ese... gran día? No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy...No levantarse con el pie izquierdo, dicen. ¿Alcanza desear un gran día para tenerlo? Un gran día, o un pésimo día. No tiene muchas recetas, tal vez una: está hecho de decisiones. De buenas y de malas decisiones. No sólo propias, también ajenas. Pero no de grandes decisiones, sino de esos pequeños gestos que nos hacen grandes. Un gesto de amor puede hacer que ese día sea no un día más, sino un gran día. Aunque no todo está en nuestras manos. Un gran día para algunos puede ser trágico para otros. Igual, para mí, un gran día no es el que está hecho de grandes hazañas y conquistas. Un gran día está hecho de pequeñas cosas: de una palabra de aliento, de una sonrisa, de una mirada... y también de una ausencia…."**

El aroma dulzón que despedían las flores del hermoso prado y el suave murmuro del viento, le regalaban tanta paz, se sentía tranquila, segura, feliz, relajada, tantos sentimientos encontrados le hacían despertar ese lugar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien consigo misma. Pero de repente todo se volvió negro.

"**Hermione, Hermione despierta"**

"**Cuanto he dormido"** pregunto suavemente tratando de despertarse.

"**Aproximadamente 6 minutos"** le respondió la enfermera rechoncha que portaba un ambo azul y una sonrisa dulzona mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"**Gracias",** contesto amablemente refregándose los ojos y levantándose de esa incomoda silla de la sala de estar del sector de enfermería, "iré enseguida" volvió a hablar mientras se preparaba un café bien cargado.

"**no te preocupes estaré en la habitación 3",** le contesto la enfermera

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanta cafeína había ingresado en su sistema y cuantas eran las horas que llevaba despierta, lo único en lo que estaba segura era que su cara no debería lucir para nada bien. El cansancio no solo se lo demostraba su cuerpo. Todo ella lo reflejada. Por eso necesitaba de ese elixir negro para seguir esa jornada laboral que todavía no llegaba a su fin, porque si quería llegar a ser la residente a cargo del hospital al cual le dio su vida, debía dejar sudor y lagrimas en el trabajo, ella era la mejor, se había graduado con honores de la escuela de medicina, siempre que se tenia una meta la alcanzaba cueste lo que cueste. Y ser doctora era una de ellas. Si ella era la doctora Hermione Jane Granger, y próximamente la encargada general del Hospital.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que entro su mentora, La Doctora Magonadal, a la sala de enfermería solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando esta le hablo

"**todavía por aquí, cuantas horas llevas acá metida niña"**

"**23"** contesto resignada Hermione

"**23"** rebatió su mentora**, "niña vete ya a tu casa"**

"**Así no conseguiré el titulo de titular**" y sin mas salio con su café a seguir con su trabajo.

Mientras caminaba junto a la enfermera rechoncha llamada Lucy, ella le iba entregando las historias clínicas para ver que pacientes se podían dar de altas, o que análisis necesitaban, todo iba muy bien hasta que se cruzo con el, ese hombre que la sacaba de quicio, denominado como la competencia, el era el otro que perseguía el titulo de titular, pero ella no se dejaría amedrentar por el, pero esa mirada fría como el hielo a veces la dejaba sin palabras a replica y el Draco Malfoy, no dejaría pasar el momento para sacar su afilada lengua.

"**A veo que al fin te levantas, quédate tranquila ya atendí al del cubículo 3 por ti"** dijo fría mente yéndose del lugar sin dejarle replicar a la castaña.

La castaña inspiro sonoramente para calmarse y seguir su camino, todavía le quedaba un largo día y varios pacientes que atender. Así que luego de poder tranquilizarse aunque sea un poco siguió su camino al siguiente caso.

Entro en el cubículo 4 y ahí estaba su viejo paciente, el era un paciente VIP del hospital cada dos meses estaba ahí desde así un año la verdad es que el era un hombre senil y muy mayor, que no tenia familia, y por su avanzada edad le daban cierto achaques.

"**¿Megán donde estas?"** pregunto llamando a su ayudante

"**Aquí estoy, dime",** dijo la joven morena de ojos avellanas.

"**El Sr. Wilson necesita análisis completos y una radiografía de la rodilla"**

"**Listo, enseguida mando las ordenes",** dijo la enfermera perdiéndose para hacer el pedido

"**Como se encuentra Sr. Wilson**", puedo hacer algo para que se sienta mas cómodo" dijo amablemente la castaña

"**Casarse conmig**o", dijo dulcemente el anciano

"**Vaya"**

"**Ya tengo todo los papeles"**

"**Entonces como voy a negarme, llamare a mi hermana a ver si me presta su vestido ¿esta bien?"**

"**Claro"** dijo el anciano volviéndose a acomodar en la camilla.

"**Cuídalo"** dijo dulcemente la castaña a Mégan, y sin más se perdió a seguir con el resto de sus pacientes y a seguir absorbiendo ese elixir negro que llenaba su cuerpo de cafeína, el necesario para sobrellevar el resto de la jornada, la cual tubo de todo tipo de pacientes desde pervertidos que no pasaban en ponerle la mano, de los cuales se defendía muy bien, drogadictos, niños que se tragaban monedas o cualquier cosa chiquita que se encuentran en el camino, ansíanos gruñones y como siempre se cruzaba con el señor Wilson, el cual siempre le hacía la misma pregunta

"**Quiere casarse con migo"**

"**En cantada Sr. Wilson"** repetía una y otra vez a lo largo del día

Donde diablos se metía Megán, cada dos por tres desaparecía ese si que era un misterio pero solución todavía no tenia. Sin dudarlo se dirigió al tocador necesitaba aunque sea un minuto de descanso.

Ahí estaban su mentora y otras colegas, todas ellas estaban casadas menos Magonadal que era divorciada. Todas estaban quejándose de que al llegar a sus casas la tarea no terminaba tenían hijos, maridos, toda una familia que atender.

"**Que suerte tienes Herms, tu no tienes estos líos, puedes descansar tranquilamente en tu apartamento",** les dijeron sus colegas al retirasen del tocador, dejando a una castaña mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio del tocador, y pensado ¿la hacía realmente feliz la vida que llevaba? pero no tubo mucho tiempo para pensar o reflexionar sobre su vida desde el lado de afuera ya la estaban solicitando y ella debía seguir con su trabajo.

Estaba sentada frente al ordenador pasando las últimas consultas cuando el teléfono celular sonó. Era su cuñada, esa joven la volvía loca pero la adoraba, y estaba agradecida de lo feliz que hacía al cascarrabias de su hermano.

"**Hola cuñadita, a que horas piensas venir"**

"**En una hora estaré por ahí Ginny"**

"**Me alegro por que el chico es genial"**

"**Ya esta ahí"**

"**No la verdad que no lo conozco en persona"**

"**No me iras a presentar a algún desconocido ¿no?"**

"**Como crees tu hermano me mataría, además es amigo de un amigo, y dice que es muy simpático"**

"**Ho no me digas que es un gordo con sentido del humor"**

"**Mira ven urgentemente, me a costado mucho convencerle el tampoco hace estas cosas, espera un segundo, niños vayan a jugar a otro sitió y por favor dejen es paz a su hermana"**, pero los niños simplemente siguieron con su juego en el cual la pequeña pelirroja termino llorando.

"**Como andas esas sabandijas, y que es ese llanto"**

"**Por favor ven ya, si tu estas ocupada yo ni te cuento además tu hermano no esta, todavía no llego de la oficina"**

"**¿Que raro Harry que no haya llegado, que anda con tanto trabajo?"**

"**Si le llego un caso nuevo al bufe y sus ayudante son medios ineptos, además tu lo conoces, todo tiene que ser como a el le parece"**

" **jaja!! Bueno amiga es un rato andaré por ahí"**

"**Esta bien pero apúrate, donde vas a conseguir mejores candidatos"**

"**Para tu información yo también se buscar hombre"**

"**Si seguro, no me hagas reír"**

"**Si y para tu información ya me han pedido que me case tres veces el día de hoy, y dime para acabar el tema a que hora vendras de enserio"**

"**Mira son las 7 en una hora calcula que estaré por ahí"**

"**Esta bien confio en ti"**

"**Que andas haciendo"**

"**La cena",** dijo la pelirroja pero cuando se disponía a cortar se encontró con algo duro y si mas grito **" Quien a metido su muñeco de bod esponja en mi lasaña pequeños diablos", **la castaña al saber que su amiga no le seguiría hablando sino que iría a casar a sus pequeños diablillos va sobrinos, jaja!! Pobres niños, esa pelirroja era de temer, pero tenía un corazón de oro. Ella era su mejor amiga y mas contenta se puso al saber que se casaría con su hermano Harry, ellos eran hermanos de la misma madre pero de diferentes padres por eso no tenían el mismo apellido, el era su hermano mayor y lo amaba con locura como el a ella, sus padres también habían muerto y solo se tenían a ellos dos. Por eso Harry la cuidaba tanto y ella a el. Siempre le estaría agradecida a Ginny por darle a su hermano esa hermosa familia que tiene, esos tres hermosos diablillos que tiene de hijos, porque James Albus y Lily son unos amores pero cuando de travesuras se habla ellos están presentes. Y sobre todo le agradecía a la pelirroja el a verle devuelto ese brillo a esa mirada esmeralda a su hermano del alma.

Sin mas decidió trabajar un rato mas, solo estaba a unos minutos de la casa de su hermano, se encamino a ver el pizarrón de urgencias cuando se encontró con su rival, Draco hablaba con un colega suyo el cual le decía que seguro conseguiría el titulo de titular, ella quería evitarlo para no entrar en problemas pero tenia que pasar por donde se encontraba para llegar a la pizarra.

"**Mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la Doctora Queen",** dijo Draco asidamente.

"**Muy gracioso Malfoy, porque no te haces a un lado y me dejas hacer mi trabajo".**

El rubio iba a rebatir cuando se dio cuenta que ante ellos estaba el director del Hospital, Albus Dumbeldor.

"**Pasa algo"**

"**No nada señor"** dijo Malfoy rápidamente, **"¿Necesita algo?"**

"Si ya que están aquí quiero decirles que ya tome un decisión, desde el lunes usted Srita Granger será la nueva encargada del Hospital, ese día lo are oficial, ahora Sr. Malfoy en la habitación 8 hay un paciente que lo necesita y usted Doctora Granger retírese a descansar"

Malfoy se perdió de vista, tenia unas ganas de matar al Director, o a su enemiga declarada, como podía ganarle esa mujer, eso era denigrante, pero de algo estaba seguro no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

"**Sr. Muchísimas Gracias, no sabe lo importante que es esto para mi"**

"**Te lo has ganado con creces, a diferencias de otros pasas mas tiempo preocupándote por los pacientes, que lamiéndome la suela de los zapatos, es algo arriesgado pero tengo fe en ti"**

"**Gracias Sr. yo se que podré estar a la altura del cargo, hay tanto que hacer aquí"**

"**Espera Hermione escúchame"**

"**Si dígame"**

"**Ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que te vayas a tu casa a descansar"**

"**Pero Sr. tengo…"**

"**Vete es un orden, llevas aquí 26 horas, lo se todo por eso ahora vete a descansar"**

La castaña se fue inmediatamente a cambiar, la emoción que le recorría el cuerpo era tal que nada se la podía estropear, recambio y se fue al subsuelo a buscar su auto. Justo cuando llegaba se encontró de nuevo con Malfoy.

"**Te felicito Granger"** dijo el rubio con la mirada fría como hielo

"**Gracias Malfoy, espero que de ahora en mas nuestra relación mejore un poco, para evitar conflictos"**

"**tranquila Granger, yo tampoco quiero problemas"** y si mas palabras se subió en su deportivo dejando sola a la castaña con el principio de la leve llovizna cayendo sobre ella, ese hombre la sacaba de sus cabales.

Sin mas remedios se subió a su auto y se puso en marcha a la casa de su hermano, mientras manejaba la lluvia se había hecho mas fuerte, y la visibilidad no era muy buena. En eso sonó su celular, el cual contesto porque ya se imaginaba quien seria.

"**Se puede saber donde andas"** dijo una pelirroja muy enojada desde el otro lado de la línea

"**Tranquila ya estoy yendo perdón por el retraso"**

"**Esta bien, era broma todavía no han llegado"**

"**Me alegro, a por cierto a que no sabes la nueva"**

"**¿Qué?"** dijo muy ansiosa la pelirroja

"**Me han dado la titularidad"**

"**Perfecto, te felicito, mas para celebrar, sacare la champaña"**

"**OK, llegare enseguida, Adiós",** y sin mas colgó el celular para seguir el camino a lo de su hermano, decidió relajarse y para aplacar el sonido de la incesante lluvia y despejar su mente decidió subir el volumen de la radio, pero al volver la vista al frente, todo se volvió oscuridad.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hola como va? Estoy muy contenta con todos los comentarios que me han dejado... gracias a mi amiga claricia que siempre estar y darme su apoyo incondicional!!! tambien a los anonimos les agradesco infinitamente como Julian y al primero review de esta historia que aunque no me puso un nombre en el se lo agradesco y tambien a Smaris.. muchas gracias y por tanta aceptación aca les traigo un nuevo cap!!! bien fresquito jajaja!!! los espero de nuevo con sus review.... espero les guste el cap!!! y tambien los invito a que se den una vuelta por mis otros fic.... besotes y ahora aca les dejo el cap!!**

**CAPITULO 1**

Ya no sabía porque número de casa iban viendo, solo sabia que ninguna era la indicada.

"**y que opinas de esta" **dijo Susan la veterana mujer de Bienes raíces

"**por ahí es media tonta la pregunta pero ¿donde están los muebles?, te dije que necesitaba un piso con muebles"** dijo el pelirrojo

"**y aquí están, ¿no te gusta el estilo fenshui?"**

"**no, yo solo quiero un como sillón, donde relajarme, eso es mucho pedir"**

"**Esta bien Ron, vamos a ver la siguiente"** dijo Susan media gruñona

Y así siguieron viendo millones de casas y departamentos, pero ninguna era la indicada que muy grande, que muy chica, muy fría, muy caliente, muy ruidosa, pero por sobre todo el lo único que buscaba era un cómodo sillón era tan difícil entenderlo. Ya sin ánimos se dirigió a la calle después de ver el último departamento del día ya sin ánimos de seguir buscando.

"**Ronald me parece que no te estoy entendiendo, tal vez si nos comunicáramos un poco mas, no se si me contaras algo mas de tu vida, tu familia, tu trabajo"**

"**Ya no quiero hablar de eso"**

"**Esta bien, mira tengo una idea capaz debas dejar de buscar por un par de meses para saber donde te gustaría vivir, ¿no te parece?"**

Y mientras Susan hablaba sin parar, un papel le había dado en la cara, al leer mayor fue su sorpresa, se giro en si mismo y enfrente a el se veía un hermoso edificio, el papel que segundos antes le había dado de lleno en la cara lo llevo directo a el, en el estaba la dirección del mismo y en el se rentaba un apartamento. Sin dudarlo se encamino hacía el edificio.

Al verlo Susan trato de detenerlo, alegando que un piso como ese ya estaría rentado, pero no le quedo mas remedio que seguir al obstinado de Ronald Weasley al interior del edificio.

El conserje los dejo entrar, Susan ya se había apuesto en contacto con el dueño del piso, mientras Ron admiraba el interior. Hasta que la voz de Susan lo despertó de su inspección.

"**Ya veo porque nadie quiso rentar este piso. Solo hacen contratos mes a mes",** dijo amargamente

"**¿Por?"** interrogo el pelirrojo

"**Por una tragedia familiar algo así, no hubo forma que me dijera mas"**

El pelirrojo sin más siguió recorriendo el piso, la verdad era bastante conservador, todo en perfecto estado, muy bien arreglado, con una vista espectacular, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al pelirrojo era la calidez y la armonía del lugar. Y mas sorprendido se quedo el pelirrojo al ver que del apartamento se salía a la azotea del edificio, la cual era propia de ese piso, toda para el. Y le regalaba una grandiosa vista de todo Londres.

"**Guauuu, esto es sensacional, que hermosa vista, y toda para ti solo, tu si que la podrías aprovechar Ron"**

Pero no obtuvo respuesta del pelirrojo el solo ingreso de nuevo al piso y se fue directo a sentar en el hermoso sillon rojo que decoraba la sala.

"**Bueno hay algunos pisos que todavía no hemos visto"**

"**Me gusto el sofá"**

"**El sofá"** interrogo Susan

"**Si es cómodo"**

"**Estupendo"**

Y sin nada más que decir se instalo en el departamento.

Ya había pasado una semana, y el pelirrojo no pensaba moverse más que del sillón al refrigerador a buscar una nueva lata de cerveza, parecía un vegetal, viendo una y otra vez ese video que le atormentaba la cabeza. Pero en una de esas escapadas a la cocina algo paso, volvía tranquilamente al sillón abriendo la cerveza en el camino, cuando de repente un extraña mujer se apareció de la nada delante de el.

"**aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!"** gritaron los dos

"**llévate lo que quieras, pero te aviso acá no hay dinero, no hay drogas"** dijo la mujer exaltada

"**No estoy robando"** rebatió el pelirrojo

"**Esta bien, no se abra algún albergue para los sin techo te daré dinero para el taxi y para comer pero no te lo gastes en cerveza ¿te parece?"**

"**Mira yo no soy un sin techo, yo vivo aquí"**

"**Mira no puedes vivir aquí, por que aquí vivo yo, este es mi piso" **dijo la mujer

"**¿desde cuando?"** rebatió el pelirrojo

"**Desde que lo alquile"**

"**Lo alquilaste, es justo lo que le faltaba"**

"**¿Qué dices?"**

"**Que el tipo del alquiler seguro que lo subarrendó ¿no?"**

"**Si seguro y han traído sus cosas, no lo creo porque todo lo que vez aquí es mío, el sillón, la mesita, o y eso que es un mancha a ti no te enseñaron modales, no sabes lo que es un posavasos o rayos me da igual quien seas quiero que limpies este chiquero", **dijo ácidamente la mujer, **"tengo un cerdo ocupando mi piso", **volvió a rebatir mientras se iba a la cocina

"**¿Qué has dicho?" **dijo el pelirrojo tratando de seguirla, Pero para su sorpresa cuando llego a la cocina no había nadie. Miro para todos lados, la llamo pero nada, sin dudarlo aseguro la puerta de entrada, y sin dudarlo decidió darse una ducha para despejarse la mente, tanta cerveza y mugre de verdad le estaban haciendo mal. Se metió en la bañera para darse un relajante baño y olvidarse de lo sucedido, pero mas grande fue su sorpresa que cuando salio de la ducha y limpio el espejo del baño, volvió a ver el reflejo de la mujer y esta le volvió a repetir

"**Todavía no te has ido de mi casa"**, le grito la castaña mujer

Pero al darse vuelta no había nadie, sin dudarlo se cambio y llamo a su amigo Neville necesitaba desesperadamente salir de esa casa el encierro lo estaba afectando.

Neville y Ron se encontraron en un cafetín cerca del edificio del pelirrojo.

"**A ver amigo dime que te pasa"** dijo Neville

"**Nada hombre"**

"**Dale, Ho me has llamado por nada"**

"**Huy esta bien, no es eso, mira he estado bien a alguien"**

"**De enserio, me alegro por ti amigo, te felicito"**

"**De enserio crees que es algo bueno", **dijo suavemente el pelirrojo

"**Por supuesto, la otra vez que te quise presentar a alguien me dejaste plantado, pero me alegro que hayas tomado la iniciativa y hayas conocido a alguien, vamos quien es la conozco" **dijo orgulloso Neville de su amigo

"**Me refiero a que veo alguien que realmente no esta"**

"**Ho se trata de una alucinación"** dijo Neville cayendo a lo que se refería su amigo

"**La he visto dos veces en mi piso, una mujer"**

"**Atractiva"**

"**Vamos ella no existe Neville"**

"**Esta bien no te enojes, y dime cuando la viste estabas borracho"**

"**No se había bebido algo"**

"**Ron, amigo sabes que eso no te ayuda"**

"**Hay estaba bien Neville, me tome una caja de cerveza contento"**

"**Hay Ron sabes que eso no te ayuda"**

"**Ya lo se Nev, pero no debería ver a esa castaña, maniática del orden vagando por mi piso y porque estas anotando esto no es una sesión"**

"**Oye amigo me ofendes, no te voy a cobrar la consulta, pero si se alarga mas de una hora tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo"**

"**¡Neville!"**

"**No te enojes gruñón es broma, A ver viste una mujer castaña, maniática"**

"**Si ya se tengo que dejar de beber" **dijo el pelirrojo refregándose la sien

"**No me refiero a eso amigo, si quieres beber, bebe pero con otras personas, úsalo como lubricante social, nos vuelve valiente, además a las mujeres las desinhibe." **

"**De donde sacaste eso, un lema de loquero",** dijo el pelirrojo ladeando la sonrisa

"**No amigo este es el mundo ábrete a el no te encierres en ti mismo, dale Ron ya han pasado dos años, no continúes escondiéndote"**

"**no voy a hacerlo, tranquilo amigo"**

"**de nada para eso estoy"**

El pelirrojo volvió a su apartamento, si todo era producto de su imaginación, se acomodo en el sillón con su cerveza bien fría, la tomo tranquilamente, luego se baño y tampoco nada todo en orden, y sin más se fue a dormir para descansar luego de un día tan extraño. Ya estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente una voz lo volvió a despertar.

"**Ho por díos esto es increíble, todavía sigues aquí, estas loco"**

"**Por dios que pasa"**

"**Llamare a la policía"**

"**Ho por díos es un sueño, si eso, es uno de esos en los que sabes que estas soñando"**

"**Como has vuelto a entrar" **consulta la castaña

"**Eres tu la que ha entrado"** le dijo el pelirrojo incorporándose de la cama.

"**Es peor de lo que imaginaba"** dijo la castaña

"**Ho por dios no existes, es mi imaginación"** repetía el pelirrojo refregándose la cara.

"**Mira voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad te parece, a ver ¿a aumentado recientemente tu consumo de alcohol?"**

"**Si y que"**

"**¿Y ves cosas o escuchas cosas que no son reales?"**

"**Y es evidente que si" **rezongo el pelirrojo ante un pregunta tan idiota.

"**¿Y se lo has consultado a un especialista en la salud mental?"**

"**Como lo sabes, alégate de mi"**

"**Te sientes paranoico, piensas que todos te atacan"**

"**Oye por que me haces tantas preguntas"**

"**Lo considerare un si, mira estas fantaseando con que en verdad este es tu piso y que se lo has alquilado a otra persona, mira agarra esa almohada, anda hazlo"**

"**y ahora"**

"**Mira dale la vuelta y veras que tiene una mancha, se la hice yo se me derramo salsa de frambuesas en ella, dime como iba a saber eso, o que las sabanas que estas usando las compre hace poco y el recibo esta todavía en el cagón de tu izquierda anda ábrelo, y creo que deberías empezar a aceptar que eres un enfermo mental"**

"**enserio" **dijo el pelirrojo

"**Si este piso es mío, estas son mi sabanas, mi mesita de noche, mi foto, oye ¿donde esta mi foto?"**

"**¿Qué foto?"**

"**Ahí había una foto era de, hay por díos ahí había una foto mía"**

"**Ahí no había nada cuando me instale"**

"**no mientas ahí había una foto mía"**

"**No miento"**

"**Hay me desesperas, esto ya fue suficiente llamare a la policía"**

"**No alto espera"**

"**Demasiado tarde", **pero cuando la castaña quiso tomar el teléfono, la mano simplemente lo traspaso, intento una vez mas pero nada. **"Oye que le has hecho al teléfono, deja no importa tomare el otro" **y sin mas se fue del dormitorio dejando al pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos como platos, ya que al salir del dormitorio simplemente la castaña se desvaneció. Sin duda estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

**besotes .....**

**espero sus review y creo que en dos semanitas o antes estare con un nuevo cap!!!**

**chauchis!!**

**Natys**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Holis como va?????? aca vengo con un nuevo cap""" les quiero agradecer los comentarios, me alegra mucho la aceptación del fic!!! ahora estoy en un reseso de la facultad ya que aqui en Argentina la cosa esta jodida"!""" con la gripe A, la influenza o denle el nombre que quiera pero es una cagada.... por lo cual estoy encerrada en mi casa.... pero bueno me ayuda a adelantar caps de mis fic!!! a los que leen mi otro fic "una luz al final del tunel" tambien estare subiendo cap el lunes a mas tardar.... bueno gracais por pasar y animarse a comentar que nos ayuda a levantar los animos""" y mejorar las historias""" besotes y espero sus comentario del cap""" hasta prontito""" **

**Nattys**

**CAPITULO 2**

El pelirrojo se levanto bastante agitado luego de la extraña y sobrenatural noche que había tenido. Se baño, desayuno y decidió salir un rato, definitivamente el encierro le estaba afectando el cerebro. Se puso su chamarra y salio del edificio. Mientras caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo decidió investigar un poco y empezaría llamando a su agente de bienes raíces, Susan.

"**Hola Susan, soy Ron Weasley y me preguntaba si tendrías el número telefónico de la gente a la cual le alquilo el piso"**

"**¿Por qué lo necesitas? ¿A pasado algo?"**

"**No solo quería saber algo de la inquilina anterior, es simple curiosidad"**

"**Mira Ron el hombre con el que hable solo me dijo que se trataba de un familiar, y la verdad no quise indagar mas porque bastante problemas tiene uno en la vida ¿no?"**

"**¿No crees que hay muerto?"**

"**Y a ti te convendría mucho eso amigo, así terminaría el contrato de mes a mes que tienes y lo tendrías por tiempo indeterminado"**

"**Mira es no es la razón porque yo…"**

"**Venga hombre madura"** le corto Susan, **"Ronald despierta tiene una vista espectacular, chimenea, todo lo que se busca de un departamento, abría gente que haría cualquier cosa por un piso como ese"**

Ron simplemente se canso de escucharla y le corto el teléfono, decidió seguir caminando hasta que se topo con una enorme librería, y decidió entrar, definitivamente los libros era un buen lugar por donde comenzar a buscar a información sobre las extrañas cosas que le estaban pasando. La librería tenía un aspecto bastante esotérico y algo lúgubre. Empezó a buscar por los stands hasta dar con el cartelito que le indicara que estaba en la sección de lo oculto y Metafísica. Y al parecer en ese lugar por sus características habría bastante información sobre ese tema. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba he inmediatamente empezó a revisar la cantidad de libros que tenia ante sus ojos, el no era una persona muy apasionada a la lectura que digamos y estar entre tanto libro lo incomodaba, pero esto era una medida desesperada. Estaba viendo diferentes títulos, encontró por ejemplo uno que se titula ¿Qué hay después de la muerte? O Fallecer guía para la otra vida, bastante sugestivos, y estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que la dependiente del lugar se había acercado sigilosamente para prestarle su ayuda

"**Hola mi nombre es Luna, te puedo ayudar"** le dijo Dulcemente

El pelirrojo se llevo la mano al pecho, aquella chica le había dado un susto de muerte, al voltearse a verla se quedo impactado, esa joven era bastante extraña, bonita pero esos ojazos azules le daban un aire tranquilo pero como si estuviera perdida a la vez.

"**Si disculpa, te hago una pregunta ¿tu crees en todo esto?"**

"**La verdad es que nunca se cree, hasta que lo haces ¿no?"** dijo Luna con un dulce sonrisa **"Ese libro no te servirá de ayuda toma te recomiendo este, es elemental"** y volvió a regalarle su tierna sonrisa

En eso se acerco otro hombre a preguntarle algo a Luna, pero ella lo despacho enseguida.

"**Y bien dime que tipo de encuentro has tenido"**

"**Perdón ¿encuentro?"**

"**Si, puede ser ectoplasma, electro sonoro, hay miles, pero dime el tuyo como a sido, si es de los que se comunican te puedo recomendar un libro genial de espiritismo"** dijo Luna ensoñadoramente

"**Créeme eso lo hace sin ningún problema"**

"**Genial, tengo lo que necesitas"** y sin mas palabras Luna empezó a sacar miles de libros de las estanterías y se los iba dando a Ron al cual no le alcanzaban las manos para agarrarlos. Pago por todo lo que le dio aquella muchacha de mirada perdida y que la verdad le causa escalofríos era bastante rara. Y ahora ahí estaba en su casa leyendo libros de espíritus quien lo vería pensaría definitivamente que ah perdido la cabeza, y mas todavía porque mientras repetía las palabras del libro que tenia en una de sus manos para invocar al espíritu en la otra sostenía una vela blanca como le indicaba el mismo.

"**Espíritu coopera, Espíritu manifiéstate ante mi, no temas"** y mientras repetía esto giraba la vela en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. **"Dale yo se que estas ahí, aparece"**

Con que esas tenemos ¿no? Y de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente.

"**Mira lo que tengo aquí taza humeante de té, pero que cosa no tengo un apochadazos, que pena que tenga que apoyarla en esta delicada mesita de caoba ¿no?"**

"**Ni te atrevas"** grito la castaña apareciendo de repente y asustando al pelirrojo

"**Mira tenemos que hablar"**

"**De que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo"**

"**Mira no te has puesto a pensar que es un poco extraño en el modo que pasas los días"**

"**MMM… Pues si la verdad que resulta bastante extrañe tener un ocupa en tu departamento"**

"**Yo no soy un …. Hayyyyyyyy!!!... mira volvamos a empezar yo soy Ron Weasley y tu eres"**

"**Yo soy……..he…….."** en eso vio que la taza que tenia Ron tenia un nombre y sin dudarlo dijo **"Soy Hermione"**

"**No lo sabía has tenido que leerlo"**

"**Mira yo se muy bien como me llamo"**

"**A ver entonces dime cuando hablaste con otra persona que no fuera yo"**

"**Este pues el otro día…. El otro día… oye a ti que te importa"**

"**Me importa y mucho… y a ver dime ¿que haces cuando no estas aquí?" **volvió a retrucar el pelirrojo

"**Desde luego mucho mas que tu"**

"**Mira no nos desviemos del tema Herms"**

"**No me digas así, mi nombre es Hermione"**

"**Eso crees, esta bien, pero dime no se, no te paso algo dramático últimamente no lo se como MORIRTE POR EJEMPLO"**

"**Como te atreves a decirme eso imbecil"**

"**Cálmate"** le digo el pelirrojo y cuando quiso posar su mano esta simplemente la traspasó.

"**Quítate"** le digo histérica la castaña pero al ver que la mano del pelirrojo la traspasaba

"**Tranquila, yo solo quiero ayudarte, quiero acerté ver que…"** le digo el pelirrojo acercando a ella

"**Aléjate de mi pervertido, como podría yo estar muerta"** digo alejándose mas de el

"**Busca la luz Hermione, crúzala"**

"**Idiota yo no veo ninguna luz, yo no estoy muerta y si lo estuviera lo sabría no lo crees"**

"**Entonces dime si no estas muerta, como es posible que hayas atravesado la mesa y te encuentres en la mitad de la misma"**

"**¿De que hablas?" **la castaña miro hacia abajo y por poco los ojos se le salen de sus orbitas. No esto no podía ser ella no podría, no era una locura. **"Ho por dios que me esta pasando"**

"**Es lo que trato de decirte, y no me escuchas tu esta muerta"** volvió a repetirle el pelirrojo

La castaña se acerco a el, con la intención de pegarle, pero obviamente lo atravesó, pero no se dio por vencida y siguió insistiendo, ese pelirrojo era insufrible.

"**Podrías dejar de hacer eso, me haces doler la cabeza" **dijo mas enojado el pelirrojo y siguió corriendo hasta quedar contra la ventana

"**Jamás dejare de molestarte"** dijo la castaña lanzándose contra el, pero simplemente lo atravesó y callo por la ventana. El pelirrojo se asomo pero no la vio más y pensó que al fin se había ido pero cuando se dio vuelta flor de susto se pego al verla ahí y ella simplemente le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas y simplemente le dijo

"**No me voy"**

Y desde ese momento la vida del pelirrojo perdió toda la tranquilidad y el sentido, la castaña lo perseguía y lo molestaba, pobre hasta se tenia que duchar con calzoncillos por que ella ni en el baño lo dejaba tranquilo. Abría la heladera y ahí estaba, miraba televisión y también y para peor lo molestaba cantándole y no le dejaba escuchar, realmente esa mujer lo esta volviendo loco, esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso

"**Se acabo, me arte, me canse he intentado ser amable, pero tu eres insufrible, no se como are pero lograre sacarte de aquí" **le grito muy encolerizado el pelirrojo

Y lo haría Ronald Weasley no se iba a dejar intimidar por un fantasmita, primero decidió llamar a un cura para que le exorcizará la casa, pero este solo arrojaba agua vendita y nada, ella seguía ahí y para el peor de los casos le **dijo "Tu vas a limpiar eso"** con ese tonito prepotente, hay esa mujer lo sacaba terriblemente.

Luego vinieron unas chinas a limpiarle la casa, pero lo único que consiguió que con tanta vela se prendiera el detector de humo. Y luego para rematar a una especie de cazafantasmas que lo único que daban era risa. Eso fue el colmo, pero todavía había alguien que lo podía ayudar, era su única salvación, y ahí se encontraba sentada en medio del sillón de la sala del departamento.

"**¿Y Luna sientes algo?"**

"**Oye tranquilo, que quiere ruidos y esas cosas, déjame concentrarme"**

"**Mira ya basta, por alguna extraña razón solo tu puedes verme"** dijo Herms sentándose frente a ella en la mesita

"**Espera hay algo, una presencia"**

"**Que original"** dijo sarcásticamente la castaña **"Dime mas"**

"**Es hostil y no te quiere aquí"**

"**Guau no lo hace nada mal"** reconoció la castaña

"**Deberías irte Ron"**

"**Irme jamás, en todo caso ella debería irse"**

"**Me gustas" **dijo Herms a Luna

"No repito yo no me iré que te quede claro" le indico Ron a la castaña

"Oye no lo siente, es una mala vibra de odio dirigida hacia ti"

"Esta chica es genial" dijo muy alegre Hermione

"**Pues no me voy"** repitió Ron

"**Porque no, este piso no es la gran cosa"** dijo Luna

"**Que dices"** dijeron Ron y Herms

"**Y la vista"** dijo Herms

"**Y la chimenea"** dijo Ron

"**Perdón, esta bien no se enojen"** dijo Luna **"y por cierto no tendrías algo de tomar, la verdad que este tipo de cosas me hacen tener mucha sed"**

"**Claro ahí te traigo"**

Al cabo de un rato Ron volvió con un refresco para Luna, la cual se lo bebió sin parar.

"Te quiero pedir un favor Luna, no podrías hacer que se vaya, mira ella no quiere aceptar que esta muerta, le dijo ve hacía la luz pero ella dice que no ve nada" dijo el pelirrojo mientras la castaña le hablaba en el odio que ella no veía nada y que no se iría a ningún lado.

"Espera Ron tranquilo, calma creo que ella tiene razón"

"¿Qué dices, a que te refieres?"

"**Que estoy de acuerdo con ella, no esta muerta, a y por cierto en cambio tu tienes que solucionar eso"**

"**¿Qué?"** volvió a repetir Ron

"**En serio tienes un aura sombría que te rodea, y te esta matando tienes que hacer que se vaya"**

"**Es lo que estoy tratando Luna, no escuchas lo que te dijo"**

"**Ron mírame, no me refiero a esa me refiero a la otra a la que tienes aquí adentro en el corazón"**

"**Aléjate no quiero hablar de eso" **

"**Ya lo entiendo te dejaron por otro"** dijo Hermione cargándolo

"**Cállate"** dijo muy seriamente el pelirrojo

"**Que no se te puede decir nada ahora, has hecho de todo para sacarme de mi departamento y no te puedo hablar"**

"**Escucha no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, así que sierra esa maldita boca que tiene de una buena vez"** dijo el pelirrojo perdiendo la razón y yéndose a la azotea, necesitaba despejarse

"**Siento tu perdida Ron, de todo corazón"** dijo Luna antes de que se marchara

"**¿Qué?"** dijo Herms

"**Un concejo para ti, muestra mas respeto por los muertos"** dijo Luna a Herms antes de marcharse de ahí

Hermione sin dudarlo subió a la azotea, a veces su carácter tan impulsivo así que dijera cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentía

"**Ron"** dijo suavemente Herms, **"Lo Siento, no te conozco y reconozco que soy muy impulsiva, de enserio perdona"**

Pero el pelirrojo no respondía por lo que Hermione decidió empezar la plática por otro lado.

"**Lo alquile por la azotea, pensaba hacer un hermoso jardín aquí"** pero nada Ron seguía con la vista al frente, viendo la imponente vista que se alzaba ante ellos.

"**Sabes a veces cuando uno pierde a alguien a veces es bueno desahogarse hablando de ello"** volvió a intentar Herms

"**No hay nada de que hablar, entiendes, no me justa hablar de ella"** le grito el pelirrojo

"**el ella también funciona"** le retruco Hermione, "**A quien se refería"**

"**A Lavender"**

"**¿Quién era?" **pregunto la castaña

"**Mi prometida"** y sin mas que decir Ron bajo de la azotea tomo su abrigo y salio a la calle necesitaba urgentemente despajar su mente


	4. CAPITULO 3

**

* * *

**

Hola como va?? he tenido una semana agitada por eso no pude subir antes... he estado internada y no muy bien de salud pero por suerte vamos mejorando"""" .... gracias lunita por tu review!!! Bueno aca estoy con un nuevo cap!!! el cual espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios me ayudan mucho!!! bueno besotes... y a disfrutar el cap!!

**Un cariño especial a ALEMAR y mi mas sentido pesame**

**CAPITULO 3**

Ron salio abrumado a las calles Londinenses, los recuerdos los atormentaban, ¿Porqué le tubo que pasar eso a ella?, ¿Porqué el no pudo hacer nada?, esa y miles de preguntas mas, revoloteaban en su cabeza. El necesita sacarse esa angustia que le atormentaba el alma, y sin dudarlo se encamino hacia el pequeño barcito en donde Neville le dijo que estaría, pero esa mujer por decirlo de alguna manera, era su tormento, ahí la tenia frente a el frenándole la entrada.

"**No esto no te va a ayudar"** le dijo suavemente Herms

"**Y como lo sabes has estado alguna vez en un bar**" dijo secamente Ron y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y se adentro al bar. El ambiente se notaba viciado por el humo intenso de los puros y un ardiente olor a alcohol se podía respirar todo esto era acompañado por una alegre música que entonaba con el lugar. Y ahí en la barra del mismo estaba su amigo Neville y junto a el tres hermosas mujeres, quien hubiera dicho que ese era el tímido niño que conoció en su infancia y que siguió siendo así asta el suceso, como le decía el pelirrojo, que lo hizo cambiar completamente su forma de ver la vida. Y sin dudarlo se encamino hacía el que ya lo había visto y lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

"**Al fin amigo, que alegrías que decidieras reinsertarte en la sociedad, ven aquí déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ella son Mery, Roosemary y Jaqui y chicas el es mi gran amigo Ron"** dijo un ya entonado y alegre Neville

"**Encanto"** dijo Ron

"**¿Qué quieres tomar amigo?"**

"**Un café" **dijo Hermione que sin dudarlo había seguido a ese pelirrojo cascarrabias

"**Un Whisky"**

"**Ni se te ocurra"** le rebatió Herms

"**Y que sea doble"** dijo Ron entonando su gruesa voz

"**Si quieres puedo provocarte aquí mismo una gran jaqueca"** y sin dudarlo empezó a atravesar con su mano la cabeza del pelirrojo, el cual este esquivaba rápidamente, lo cual por cierto lo hacía ver bastante tonto, y que su amigo y acompañante lo vieran mas extrañados todavía.

"**Si la emoción de la fiesta"** dijo Neville intentando sacar del ridículo a su amigo.

"**La bebida no borrara lo que sientes Ron"** dijo Herms

"**Mientes"** rebatió Ron

"**Oye te encuentras bien"** interrogo Neville

"**Mira mejor despídete de tu amigo vete a casa, date una ducha y acuéstate a dormir"** volvió a decir Herms

"**Desde cuando eres mi madre"** Grito Ron ya desesperado

"**¿Amigo como van esas alucinaciones?"** interrogo Neville

"**Es algo pasajero, estoy bien no te preocupes"**

"**No lo esta Ron"** dijo Herms

"**SHHH….Solo es falta de sueño"** dijo Ron

"**De en serio, a ver dime cuantas horas duermes"** lo cuestiono Neville

"**Alrededor de 8"**

"**Mentira, son 12"** dijo la castaña

"**9 Máximo"** rebatió el pelirrojo

"**Mentira hasta los que consumen drogas están mas despiertos que tu"** le dijo Herms

"**Quieres dejarme en paz"** dijo Ron dando un buen trago de una su baso de Whisky

"**Ni se te ocurra seguir tomando de ese vaso Ronald" **

"**Y que piensas hacer para evitarlo"**

"**Esta bien tu lo pediste"** y sin dudarlo se metió en el cuerpo del pelirrojo tomando el control del mismo. Pero le costaba bastante por que el pelirrojo le daba competencia y el resultado es que Ron realizaba movimientos realmente raros tratando de tomar y se veía demasiado raro finalmente el resultado fue que el baso de whisky termino en la ropa de una de las amigas de Neville. Y que Herms lograra sacarlo del lugar.

Una vez fuera del bar la castaña salio de su cuerpo y haciendo que Ron se cayera en la será

"**¿Que te has vuelto loca, has perdido la cabeza?"** gritaba un colérico pelirrojo

"**Algún día me lo agradecerás"**

"**¿Que por dejarme verme como un estupido delante de toda esa gente?**", sin dudarlo Ron siguió avanzando por la calle asta que llego a una plaza y tomo asiento en una de las bancas que había ahí pero al girarse ahí estaba ella, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco

"**¿Porque sigues aquí?"** dijo Ron masajeándose las sienes

"**¿Qué gran pregunta? Ojala tuviera la respuesta" dijo Herms mirando el despejado cielo nocturno "Porque eres el único que puede verme" volvió a interrogar"**

"**Y yo que se"**

"**Solo se que si no estoy con tigo, es como…. Es como si no existiera"** dijo la castaña mirándolo fijamente un instante y luego bajando de nuevo la mirada y siguió **reflexionando "Ho dios mío puede ser que este muerta"**

"**Mira perdona que te haya dicho eso, no creo que estés muerta mira no se puede ser otra cosa"**

"**Ojala pudiera recordar algo de mi vida, ¿Quién soy o era? Eso seria de gran ayuda, he intentado averiguarlo pero no puedo hacerlo sola" **dijo Herms volviendo a mirar al pelirrojo

"**Alto ahí no me estarás pidiendo que te ayude"**

"**Mira pongámonos de esta manera puedes ver esto de dos maneras, la primera es que ha entrado a tu vida una mujer de una manera muy poco convencional y te ah dicho que necesita tu ayuda y la segunda es que has perdido completamente la cabeza y esta sentado en la banca de una plaza hablando solo"**

"**Creo que prefiero la primera" **dijo el pelirrojo resignándose

"Pues vamos a investigar" dijo la castaña levantándose de la banca y sin mas el pelirrojo tubo que seguirla. Y ahora la pregunta es podrá recuperar su memoria.

¿Como se olvida? no recordando, ¿como se recuerda? a partir de los sentidos. ¿Que quiere decir esto? una imagen, o un sonido, o un aroma digamos, te despiertan un recuerdo ¿Lo que tenemos que hacer? Tenemos que anular los sentidos. Esto es totalmente loco, aunque a me dejen ciega, sorda y muda igualmente me voy a seguir acordando de todo. Te voy a tomar yo un examen a vos: por ejemplo, pensa en un elefante rosa…ahora olvídate del elefante. Ahora responde mi pregunta: de que te dije yo que te olvidaras? Ves, es imposible olvidarse de lo que uno sabe que ya se olvidó"  
La memoria no está en la cabeza, ¿usted no se puede olvidar de un simple elefante rosa que le nombré y quiere que yo me olvide de toda una vida de recuerdos? Millones de recuerdos inolvidables son lo que nos hacen ser lo que somos. La memoria se podrá dormir, pero nunca se muere, está en el corazón. Las vivencias, las frustraciones, los sueños, todo revuelto y listo para salir en la primera de cambio.

Así que ahí estaban los dos preparados para buscar los recuerdos de la castaña, decidieron empezar por preguntarle a la gente del edificio donde vivía. Pero nadie sabia de ella, todo el mundo decía que estaba vació, y ahí estaban los dos frente a la ultima puerta a la cual preguntar.

"**Se ve que ya era un fantasma antes de morir"** dijo secamente la castaña antes de que se abriera la puerta del departamento.

La puerta se abrió dando lugar a una hermosa y atractiva joven

"**Hola si puedo ayudarte"** le dijo sensualmente la joven a Ron

"**Al fin alguien normal seguro éramos amigas, pregúntale"** dijo alegremente Herms

"**Hola soy Ron tu nuevo vecino"**

"**Hola soy Pansy un placer, pasa adelante"**

"**Es simpática me justa" **dijo la castaña

"**No ahora no gracias, solo quiero preguntarte algo en el piso de arriba pertenecía a una mujer joven"** dijo Ron cortésmente

"**Si creo que vivía alguien pero no esa demasiado sociable"** dijo Pansy

"**Veo que me equivoque**" dijo Herms

"**Tu sabes como eses viejas con gatos"** dijo sensualmente Pansy y acercándose mas al pelirrojo

"**Listo ya hemos acabado, vámonos"** dijo la castaña

"**Esta bien" **pero antes que el pelirrojo se fuera Pansy lo freno

"**Se que sonara a chiste pero quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar tengo una ventana trabada y no la puedo abrir, creo que un hombre como tu con esos fuerte brazos me podría ayudar ¿no?"**

"**Esta de broma" **dijo la castaña revoleando los ojos

"**Que" **dijo Ron

"**Esta deseando que entre tonto" **

"**Mira si tratas de hacer palanca con un destornillador tal vez se destrabe"** dijo Ron tan rojo como su cabello

"**Ya he tratado pero no he podido"** dijo Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior

"**Nada de preámbulos, si que es rapidita"** dijo un enojada castaña

"**Me encantaría ayudarte pero tengo planes con tu permiso"**

"**No te preocupes, pásate cuando quieras"** dijo Pansy

"**Ho por dios me dan ganas de vomitar"** dijo Herms

Ron le tendió la mano a Pansy para saludarla, esa mujer era demasiado descarada para su justo. Sin mas se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo junto a la castaña, la cual seguía hablando y recriminando a Pansy sin para hasta que no lo soporto mas y paro en seco

"**Que nunca te cansas de hablar"**

"**Pero que te pasa"**

"**Eres como un disco rayado que tengo metido las 24 horas del día metido en mi cabeza, eso pasa y sabes que no me acompañaras mas"** dijo un Ron enojado

"**Claro perdón te moleste frente a esa mujer con poca clase y depredadora de hombres"**

"**Para tu información esas son cosas que a los hombres nos justan"** le aclaro el pelirrojo

"**Pues ve a buscarla" dijo la castaña bastante irritada**

"**Puede que lo haga, OH mierda" **protesto el pelirrojo

"**¿Qué pasa?" **

"**Me olvide la llave"**

"**No te preocupes, fíjate debajo del matafuegos de la esquina hay una copia" **dijo la castañay siguió con su reproche sobre el gusto de los hombres de la mujeres.

* * *

y si llegaste hasta aca .... podes dejarme un lindo review no?? jaja!!

besos

hasta prontito!!

Natys


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Holis !! como va?? se vendra la nieve para buenos aires""" ojala que si solo por unos días "" porque el frio mucho no me gusta""" prefiero el calorcito como te envidio claricia jaja "!!! bueno aca estoy con un nuevo cap"" el cual espero les guste!!! gracias por sus mensajitos y espero mas en este nuevo cap"" besotes**

**Naty**

CAPITULO 4

Habían recorrido todo el edificio y nada, simplemente la castaña no existía. Era un verdadero misterio. Entraron al departamento y se encaminaron a la cocina. Sin duda Ron necesitaba una cerveza bien helada, el día ya había sido demasiado largo y todavía no terminaba

"**Seguro que quieres bebértela"** le pregunto la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido

"**Si quiero"** dijo Ron secamente mientras buscaba un destapador en los malditos cajones **"Donde esta el maldito destapador"**

"**En el cajón de la izquierda, y también hay un embudo"** dijo descaradamente la castaña

"**jaja que graciosa"** dijo secamente mientras seguía revisando el cajón hasta que **"hey mira, nuevas pista" **

"**A ver muéstrame"**

"**Mira tenemos una dirección que no se entiende muy bien, un recibo de tintorería y una cerillas"**

"**A ver la dirección"**

"**Mira no se entiende muy bien el numero es un ocho o un seis"**

"**MMM…. Me parece que un seis, si creo que un seis, y sabes que significa esto"**

"**No se, que podemos hacer una fogata chiquita"**

"**No tonto, que hay esperanza"**

Sin dudarlo los dos se encaminaron a seguir estas nuevas pistas. Primero se dirigieron a la tintorería. Ahí los atendió un hombre de rasgos orientales. Ron le extendió el recibo y le pidió al hombre oriental si se acordaba de la persona que los llevo o que fue lo que trajo. Cualquier información era de utilidad

"**O si lo recuerdo ella trajo unos pantalones Armani negros" **

"**Si lo recuerdos, eran carísimos"**

"**Recuerda algo mas, por mínimo que sea me seria de gran ayuda"**

"**mmm..... Era agradable pero un poco sosa"**

"**Sosa"** repitieron los dos

"**Si cuando pienso en ella siento tristeza, soledad"**

"**Oye no necesito que me haga un perfil psicológico, solo que te de los pantalones"** dijo la castaña un poco irritada

"**Me podría dar los pantalones"** dijo Ron

"**Disculpe pero esto es de hace mucho tiempo los dimos al albergue"**

"**Disculpe dono mis pantalones, esta loco esos pantalones me salieron un ojo de la cara" **refuto la castaña muy irritada

"**Basta nos vamos"** dijo Ron mirándola y siendo mal visto por el dueño de la tienda y sin más los dos se fueron discutiendo.

Se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la dirección que apuntaba en el papel. Era una hermosa zona residencial muy agradable, las casas eran muy parecidas la una a la otra, tardaron un rato hasta que encontraron el número que buscaban.

"**Aquí es, 426 te suena"**

"**no mucho"**

Sin dudarlo se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa y Ron toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre de unos 50 años.

"**Desea algo"** pregunto el hombre

"**Mire se que le sonara raro pero quisiera saber si conoce a cierta mujer, es castaña de aproximadamente 1,66 mas o menos"**

"**Ho diablos quien es usted"**

"**no me conoce yo..."**

"**Lo ha contratado mi esposa"**

"**Disculpe"**

"**Sabia que se enteraría, mire le pago lo que quiera, dígame la cifra le doy lo que quiera"**

"**yo no quiero su dinero"**

"**Vuelva a las 7 le tendré el dinero preparado"**

"**Pero"**

Y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar le cerró la puerta en la cara. Los dos resignados siguieron el camino de nuevo a la camioneta. Aunque Ron miraba a la castaña con cara picara

"**No creerás que me enrollaba con ese viejo"**

"**Pues eso parece Herms"**

"**No es Herms es Hermione y no ese viejo es… puaj que asqueroso"**

"**Mira el lado bueno a las 7, tendré un lindo chequecito en mi mano"**

Sin mirarse se subieron a la camioneta y se perdieron el horizonte lastima que la castaña no volvió a mirar, porque capaz se hubiese dado cuenta que había leído mal su dirección y que la casa era la de enfrente y en ella vivía su amiga del hospital. Pero no siempre el destino nos pone todo en bandeja.

Se bajaron en una placita cercana al departamento ya que habían pasado por un lugar que la castaña creyó reconocer. Mientras caminaban la castaña seguía pensando en el viejo era imposible que ella y el viejo, no imposible, de repente se paro y apunto hacía un restaurante. Muy bonito, era una casa de estilo antiguo muy bien decorada.

"**Ron ahí es"**

"**Bueno vamos"** y sin dudarlo se adentraron en el restaurante

"**Ho es Minh, me encanta este restaurante"** dijo la castaña

"**¿Solías comer aquí?"** pregunto Ron

"**No, me gustaba pasar y mirar a través de la ventana, y deseaba comer aquí"**

"**Eres rara lo sabias, porque simplemente no entraste"**

"**no es eso, la verdad es que nunca tenia tiempo, vámonos al parecer el de la tintorería tenia razón"**

"**Desea mesa"** pregunto el camarero

"**no gracias quizá en otra ocasión"** le respondió el pelirrojo tomando el picaporte pero en ese mismo instante un hombre callo al suelo fuertemente. La gente se aglomeraba alrededor del pobre hombre que yacía inconciente en el suelo, toda la gente gritaba que llamaran a emergencias o si había algún medico. La castaña miraba atentamente la escena hasta que de un momento otro sintió que sabia lo que hacía y sin mas se giró al pelirrojo para decirlo lo que tenia que hacer

"**Tócale el pecho Ron, fíjate si esta hinchado"** dijo la castaña muy segura

"**Que dices"** dijo Ron mirándola ingenuamente

"**Has lo que te digo por una maldita vez Ronald"**

"**Tranquila" dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al hombre, "perdón, permiso tengo que comprobar su pecho"** dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose lugar

"**Puedes sentir sus costillas"** pregunto Herms

"**no pero creo que podría si apretara mas"**

"**Lo sientes hinchado"**

"**Si creo que si"**

"**Pídele un cuchillo afilado y una botella de vodka**" dijo la castaña

"**Necesito un cuchillo afilado y una botella de vodka"** indico el pelirrojo repitiendo lo que dijo la castaña

"**Ben tráele lo que pide"** dijo el encargado

"**Claro"** respondió el moso

"**¿Que le pasa?"** pregunto el encargado

"**Neumotórax por tensión"**

"**Es por la tensión, Neumotaxis"**

"**Neumotorax"** recalco la castaña

"**Numaturman"**

"**No importa Ron"**

"**No importa"**

"**Pero que tiene"** replico el gerente

"**el aire se escapa de los pulmones y se va al pecho"** la castaña le decía y Ron le relataba al gerente

"**Abre la camisa"** dijo la castaña

"**Abra la camisa"** le dijo Ron al gerente

"**No hazlo tu"** dijo la castaña

"**No deje lo hago yo"** dijo el pelirrojo demasiado alterado a esta altura

"**Mira Ron hay una válvula donde nacen los pulmones si no se sierra los estrecha, y comprime el resto de los órganos, vuelve a tocar sus costillas"**

"**Si"**

"**Un poco mas abajo, notas el espacio intercostal"**

"**Si"**

"**Bien hecha un poco de Vodka"**

"**Listo"**

"**Ahora toma el cuchillo"**

"**Bien pero antes por favor córranse todos necesito espacio"** la gente sin dudarlo se hizo para atrás" dijo el pelirrojo acomodándose mejor **"y bien ahora que hago"**

"**Haz una incisión con el cuchillo"**

"**Estas loca, ni borracho"**

"**Su vida corre peligro Ron"**

"**No pienso apuñalar a un hombre"**

"**Ron solo le harás un agujerito para que pueda respirar mejor, no debes tener miedo, vamos anda coloca el cuchillo ahí" **dijo la castaña señalando un lugar debajo de las costillas

"**Como sabes donde"**

"**Solo lo se hazlo"**

Sin mas el pelirrojo tomo el cuchillo donde le indico la castaña.

"**Tienes que apretar fuerte Ron"**

"**HO por dios"** dijo el pelirrojo realizando un pequeño corte

"**Muy bien Ron ahora saca el pico de la botella"**

"**Para"**

"**Tu solo hazlo"**

"**Espera"** dijo el pelirrojo tomando primero una buena dosis de vodka- **"Sigue"**

"**Ahora mete el tapón en el Agujero que le hiciste"**

"**¿Que?"**

"**Ayudara a mantener la herida abierta para que salga el aire" **Le explico la castaña "vamos hazlo" replico gritando la castaña

Ron sin dudarlo y con temor tomo la tapita y la apoyo en la incisión. La cual instantáneamente permitió que el aire saliera.

"**Respira"** grito el pelirrojo al igual que la gente

"**Soy medico"** dijo la castaña

"**Soy medico"** dijo Ron todavía no podía dejar de repetir lo que la castaña decía, los nervios lo estaban matando

"**Ya lo sabemos, ya viene la ambulancia"** le dijo el gerente amablemente y estrechándole la mano

"**Pregúntale por el hospital mas cercano" **dijo la castaña

"**Disculpe ¿Cuál es hospital mas cercano?"**

"**Howgarth queda a 6 cuadras de aquí"**

"**Howgarth" **repitió la castaña si ella sin duda trabaja ahí

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se fueron caminando lentamente. La castaña repetía constantemente su descubrimiento ella era doctora, salvaba vidas. Pero el pelirrojo todavía esta traumado por lo anteriormente vivido, repetía también constantemente _**"he salvado una vida"**_ y la castaña le decía _**"si es lo mejor"**_

El pelirrojo paro en seco y le mostró la mano a la castaña

"**¿Que es eso?"** interrogo

"**Ah un poco de sangre"** y sin mas palabras Ron se desmayo.

oooo00000ooooo

Espero sus review!!!

Hasta prontito!!!


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Holaaaaaaaaa!! si ya se tarde bastante pero mil millones de disculpas .. aqui estoy porfin con el cap!"!"" es que tener varios fic lleva su tiempo y si ha eso le sumo la facu que me esta volviendo loca !! pero bueno aca por fin estoy con un nuevo cap"" el cual trae varios sentimientos encontrados!!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus review gracias Dani por pasarte siempre por mis fic!! tus comentarios siempre me animan mucho!!! gracias por estar siempre!! tambien queiro darle la bienvenida a Mizii gracias por tu comentario me rei mucho"" este cap no es tan chistoso si no mas sentimental "" espero te guste!! y tambien te invito a leer mis otros fic . Y tampoco se me olvida felicitar a todos los que pasan y son lectores desde la penumbras desde ya muchas gracias !!**

**bueno no los jodo mas!! y los dejo leer el cap!! espero con ansias sus comentarios!! besotes""" hasta pronto"" en cuanto puedo tratare de subir el proximo cap!!**

**besotes**

**Mardeframbuesa!!**

* * *

El hospital era una gran edifico, imponente y muy moderno, dentro había gente yendo y viniendo por todo lados. Pero con solo entrar a la castaña la envolvió una explosión de adrenalina desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

"**trabajo aquí"** confirmo la castaña

"**Segura"**

"**la recepcionista se llama Evelyn"** dijo Herms con alegría **"Y ahí están Alan, Meg y por allá Greg, o por dios ya me voy acordando de todo, ve acércate a la recepción seguro nos darán información sobre mi"**

"**Disculpe que la moleste"** dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al mostrador **"Quisiera hacerle un consulta sobre la Dra. Hermione"**

"**Hermione, Hermione Granger"**

"**Si ese es mi apellido"** dijo la castaña alegremente

"**Si ella la Dra. Hermione Granger, por favor podría llamarla"** le respondió el pelirrojo

"**Este ella……. Ella no esta activa en nuestra plantilla…… mire mejor aguárdame un minuto aquí"** dijo la recepcioncita saliendo tristemente de ahí.

"**Ho a usado ese tono" **Dijo Herms

"**¿Qué tono?"** indago el pelirrojo

"**Ese tono cuando le pasan la pelota a otro para decirte que alguien a muerto"**

"**Disculpe senior, suba al puesto de enfermera de la tercera planta"** y Sin dudarlo ambos se encaminaron hacia ahí.

Ooooooooooooo

"HO no es Sam"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"**Era su adjunta, seguro que se trata de algo malo"** sentencio la castaña

"**Sr. Weasley" **dijo Sam dándole la mano en forma de saludo

"**Si mucho gusto"**

"**Me han dicho que pregunto por la Hermione Granger"**

"**Si, me podría decir que le ha pasado"**

"**Si, pero primero necesito saber que relación tiene usted con ella"**

"**dile que eres mi novio"** le susurro la castaña a lo que el la miro de reojo** "dile eso por que si no, no te explicara nada si no teníamos una relación intima" **volvió a decir la castaña

"**Estábamos en un relación romántica"**

"**¿Qué tan romántica?"**

"**Éramos novios"**

"**no lo puedo creer"**

"**¿QUE?, ¿POR QUE?"** dijo Herms a lo que el pelirrojo repetía

"**Es que me es difícil, ella solo vivía para su trabajo"**

"**Ha dicho vivía"** se dijo Herms a si misma

"**Es que la relación en muy recién, recién empezábamos a salir, yo vivo en su piso, es decir en su edificio"**

"**HO sea que no sabe lo del accidente"**

"**Accidente"** repregunto el pelirrojo

"**HO Ron ya recuerdo"** a la castaña los recuerdos del accidente poco a poco inundaban su mente como una cascada

"**Lo que sucedió es que yo estaba afuera"**

Sam empezó a relatarle poco a poco lo que había pasado con la castaña, mientras ella empezaba a sentir que su corazón palpitaba a mil revoluciones por minuto y una fuerza la impulsaba a la habitación al final del pasillo, en un acto reflejo se vio arrastrada por una fuerza invisible hacía la misma. Tan solo un puerta azul cielo la separaba de la verdad poco a poco se fue adentrando en la habitación y así ver su realidad, ahí estaba su cuerpo, reposando en una cama rodeada de una infinidad de cables y tubos, que por medio de estos la ayudaban a seguir con vida, una vida que se había vuelto oscuridad hacía solo tres meses, en un día que para ella había sido muy importante, de repente la luz se apago.

Ron entro en suavemente en la misma habitación donde había visto entrar a la castaña.

"**Que haces aquí Hermione, te vi como decirlo flotando hasta aquí"**, dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la castaña pero cuando giró su cabeza, no lo podía creer. **"HO Dios mío eres tu, tu de verdad, Ho estas viva, no estas muerta"**

"**lo se Ron, peor estoy en coma y no pinta bien"**

"**Pero es mejor no, mira estas ahí recuperándote, no tiene cicatrices, en mas te ves guapa"**

"**Mi cuerpo esta bien, pero ya son tres meses es un coma persistente"**

"**No importa estamos aquí ahora tenemos que poder hacer algo"**

"**¿Algo como que?"**

"**Yo que se, el medico eres tu"**

"**Claro, claro, … Ho a quien engaño olvídalo"**

"**¿Qué dilo?"**

"**Iba a decir que debería encontrar la forma de volver a meterme en mi cuerpo"**

"**Bien, bien me parece bien, pero… como lo hacemos"**

"**Debería probar esto" **y sin mas la castaña se recostó sobre su cuerpo, Ron la miraba con expectativas pero todo permanecía igual.

"**Creo que funciona, pero concéntrate mas Hermione"**

"**Eso trato Ron, a ver déjame probar de nuevo"** los minutos transcurrían pero el monitor de sus signos vitales no mostraba diferencia, **"Ron esto no funciona, es como si no estuviera conectada a mi cuerpo"**

"**A ver espera, déjame pensar…. Ya se déjame intentar algo date la vuelta"**

"**¿Para?"**

"**Tu solo date la vuelta"**

"**De acuerdo"** y sin más la castaña se dio vuelta

El pelirrojo se volvió a acercar al cuerpo de la castaña y tomo delicadamente su mano y suavemente acaricio su mano, el pelirrojo en un principio se sorprendió ya que con un simple contacto mil emociones golpearon su dolido corazón pero a la vez eran sentimientos encontrados ya que esa simple caricia le dio un paz que hacia tiempo no sentía.

"**Lo has notado"**

"**Si como un cosquilleo"**

"**Vez todavía estas conectada a tu cuerpo"**

"**Según el monitor no"**

"**Las maquinas no lo saben todo Hermione"**

"**Pero todo lo que percibo me indica que si"**

"**Entonces por que estamos aquí"**

"**No lo se"**

En ese instante entro Sam a la habitación. **"Perdón Sr. Weasley pero tengo una reunión y no lo puedo dejar solo en esta habitación"**

"**Puede dejarme unos minutos mas me estoy despidiendo"**

"**Si no hay problema" **y sin mas salio de ahí

"**Mis sobrinos me han hecho todas estas cosas"**

"**Vaya es un autorretrato impresionante"** dijo Ron observando un dibujo que supuestamente era la castaña

"**Mírate"** dijo Ron tomando una foto de mi mesita

"**Es la foto de mi mesita Harry debió traerla"**

"**Estas, estupenda"**

"**Mírame ahora, los signos vitales no han cambiado en mas están disminuyendo"**

"**Mira voy a tener que irme"**

"**Esta bien"**

"**¿Quieres que te espere abajo?"**

"**No esta bien, ve tranquilo, y gracias por ayudarme"**

"**De nada, pero segura que no quieres que me quede"**

"**Segura márchate"**

"**Mira puedes volver con migo además el piso es tuyo"**

"**Gracias Ron pero mira he llegado hasta aquí y no pienso abandonarme"**

"**Me parece raro dejarte aquí"**

"**Es donde debo estar"**

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar Sam volvió a irrumpir en la habitación. **"Perdón Sr. Weasley, lo siento"**

"**Adiós Herms" **y sin mas Ronald Weasley se retiro de la habitación

"**Adiós Ron"** le respondió la castaña dulcemente

Oooooooooooooooooo

"**Es injusto, por fin encuentra a alguien y pasa esto"** dijo Sam a Lucy la enfermera que siempre estaba con Herms

"**La verdad es realmente guapo, por lo menos tubo la oportunidad de estar con el"**

"**Si la verdad habría sido realmente feo que nunca hubiese tenido ese sentimiento en su vida"**

La castaña se había aparecido al lado de ellas y había escuchado la conversación y se le encogió el corazón. Y en su cabeza millones de preguntas la perseguían y atormentaban. Realmente había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo en su carrera, realmente valió la pena dejar su vida en ese hospital, cuanto había perdido y lo mas importante lo podría recuperar.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**HOLIS COMO VA????? SI PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!! QUERIA SUBIR ANTES PERO NO SE ME DIERON LOS TIEMPOS!!!**

**LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR LOS REVIEW DEL CAP ANTERIOR !!! Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME AGRAGAN EN ALERTAS O FAVORITOS O SIMPLEMENTEN PASAN Y LEEN!!**

**BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MAS Y LOS DEJO CON EL CAP!! ESTE FIC YA ESTA POR TERMINAR A LO SUMO 2 O 3 CAP MAS !! ESPERO LES GUSTE!!! **

**BESOS !! HASTA PRONTITO!!**

* * *

La castaña seguía deambulando por el hospital, perdida en sus pensamientos. Miles de interrogantes se planteaban en su mente, Qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué.

¿Importa dónde estamos? ¿Hay que tener una razón para hacer todo lo que hacemos? Vivimos deteniéndonos con preguntas. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cuál es el camino? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo? Nos llenamos de preguntas. ¿Y si no llego? ¿Y si no te encuentro? ¿Y si te pierdo?  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

Pero todas tienen la misma respuesta ¿Qué es esto? Un viaje. Si la vida es eso, un viaje que depende de las acciones de nuestros actos. Sabemos de donde partimos, pero no a donde llegamos.

De un momento a otro ahí lo tenía frente a ella, su competencia, obvio que consiguió lo que ella anhelaba, pero solo por un traspié del destino. Ahí estaba en su imponente oficina el, DRACO MALFOY.

"**Si al fin lo conseguiste"** decía la castaña mientras lo observa hablar por teléfono tranquilamente **"que no sabes que hay gente muriéndose, que yo estoy en coma por ejemplo, en vez de estar holgazaneando tendrías que estar trabajando" **Pero el no la iba a escuchar sin mas se dio media vuelta y volvió a la sala de espera.

Observaba todo atentamente pero de un momento a otro su tranquilidad fue rota por tres personitas que pasaban corriendo y que llamaron su atención inmediatamente, si eran ellos sus sobrinos, y mas helada se quedo al observar atrás de ellos a su hermano Harry y a su cuñada Ginny. Ambos tenían unas caras de infinita tristeza. Los ojos verdes de su hermano ya no brillaban como antes. Sin dudarlos los siguió hacía su habitación.

"**James, Albus, Lily cuanto han crecido"** dijo tiernamente la castaña mientras los observaban acariciándola. Pero lo mas extraño es que cuando ellos la tocaron no lo sintió y porque si a Ron. Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando en eso entraron Harry y Ginny a la habitación.

"**Niños que les dije de correr y gritar en el hospital"** Dijo la pelirroja dejando un hermoso arreglo florar para su cuñada

"**Es que la etañamos mucho mami"** dijo la pequeña pelirroja

Mientras Harry se acercaba a su hermana, y le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras

"**Pequeña te quiero mucho, por favor no me dejes solo hermanita"**

"**Jamás Harry jamás estarás solo"** dijo la castaña mientras le acaricia sumamente la mejilla. Aunque no pudiera tocarlo.

En eso Draco Malfoy entro en la habitación de la castaña, interrumpiendo la visita de su familia y aquello no le dio buena espina a Hermione.

"**Buenos días soy el Doctor Draco Malfoy"** dijo el rubio saludando a ambos adultos. **"Podría hablar con ustedes un momento"**

"**Claro"** dijeron al unísono mientras se corrían a un costado para que no oyeran los niños.

"**Primero quería decirles que lo lamento mucho, ustedes saben cuanto queremos todos a Herms en este hospital"**

"**Ho por dios como osas decirme Herms y si seguro te entristece lo que me paso"** dijo la castaña muy enojada

"**Y como ella era medico residente aquí, tomamos medidas extraordinarias para que se sintiera como en estos meses"**

"**Si y estamos sumamente agradecidos"** dijo la pelirroja

"**Vera no se como decirlo, cuando entramos a trabajar aquí firmamos una renuncia"**

"**Claro"** dijo Harry refregándose el puente de la nariz

"**Esto no me gusta"** murmuro la castaña

"**¿Conocían su opinión sobre la prolongación de la vida artificialmente?"**

"**No" dijeron ambos**

"**Pues estaba en contra"**

"**Eso era antes, ahora estoy totalmente de acuerdo"**

"**Sinceramente muchos profesionales opinan lo mismo"** dijo el rubio

"**Yo no estoy contenta, por favor vamos óiganme Harry hermano, Ginny amiga"** gritaba la castaña pero nada de eso serviría

"**Pero todavía hay actividad cerebral estoy segura que mucha gente logro salir del coma"** dijo Ginny

"**Constantemente**" dijo la castaña

"**No según los informes" **remarco Draco

"**Que hipócrita y sino que hago aquí"** la castaña esta sacada **"Hay estoy mareada, por dios escúchenme"**

"**Miren Sres Potter, Hermione firmo una renuncia, pero en este caso no tomaremos ninguna medida terminal sin su consentimiento, en mas he preparado estos papeles si quisiera firmarlos Sr. Potter ya que es su hermana necesitamos su autorización"**

"**Por favor hermano no lo hagas"** decía la castaña desesperadamente

"**Lo pensare"** dijo Harry con los ojos nublados

"**Por favor hermano te prometo que iré todas las veces que me llames, en mas te llamare yo todos los días, y a ti Ginny te regalare esa blusa que te gusta, pero por favor no lo hagan"**

"**Déjenme decirles que en estas situaciones es mejor pedir perdón a dios y no evitar lo inevitable"** dijo Malfoy metiendo mas leña al fuego.

"**Le dijimos que lo pensaremos"** dijo la pelirroja furiosa

Tomando fuertemente la mano de su marido y llamando a sus hijos se retiro del hospital. La pelirroja era una mujer fuerte y le partía el alma ver a su esposo de esa manera.

"**Gracias Ginny"** dijo la castaña tristemente

Ron llego al departamento y una sensación de congoja se apodero de el, se sentía tan fría, tan triste.

"**¿Estas aquí?"** intento llamar a la castaña **"parece que no"** decaído se dirigió a la cocina y en vez de emboracharse como siempre decidió prepararse una rica cena, sentado en la soledad del comedor se dispuso a cenar, en mas en un momento al tomar uso un apoya vaso para no ensuciar la mesa, sin duda la castaña había dejado su huella en el.

Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, pero de un momento a otro el timbre de su casa lo hizo sobresaltar. Con cara de interrogación se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirlo ahí esta ella, Pansy su vecinita.

"**Me he dejado la llaves"** dijo simple y sensualmente la morena.

Ron como todo caballero la invito a su casa, y le ofreció la guía para buscar un cerrajero. Luego de llamar ella se sintió como en su casa, tomo una cerveza de la heladera, se descalzo y se acomodo tranquilamente en el sillón. Y hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Pero el pelirrojo la corto sutilmente

"**Perdona pero el cerrajero sabe que tiene que tocar en mi departamento"**

"**Creo que si"** Dijo sensualmente la morena "Donde esta el baño

"**He al final del pasillo"**

"**Gracias"** dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo

El pelirrojo se refregaba los ojos, esa mujer si que era insistente. Pero al destapárselos lindo susto se llevo

"**Ho Herms"**

"**Si"**

"**Creí que no ibas a volver, que ibas a quedarte en el hospital con tu cuerpo"**

"**Ho Ron esto es terrible intentan convencer a mi hermano para que firme la autorización para desconectarme"**

"**No, no pueden hacer eso"**

"**Lo se, se los dije, pero nadie me oyó y necesitaba hablar contigo"**

Pero de repente una sensual vos se escucho en el departamento

"**Ronnie"**

"**Un segundo"** respondió este

"**Vaya no has tardado mucho"**

"**No, se presento ella, yo no…"**

"**No tienes que darme explicación Ron, lo entiendo"**

"**No de enserio se le quedaron las llaves en su casa estamos esperando al cerrajero, y mientras lo espera aquí ahora esta en el cuarto de baño"**

"**Pues eso no sonó como que viniera del baño, esa voz salía del dormitorio"**

"**Ha si"** mientras veía como la ropa de aquella mujer salía desde su habitación al piso del pasillo

"**Ven Ronnie quiero mostrarte algo"**

"**Oye no tenia ni idea"** susurro el pelirrojo a la castaña

"**No sabías que estaba desnuda en tu cama"**

"**No" dijo sinceramente Ron y mirándola fijamente**

"**Estas pensando en como será ¿no?"**

"**No mujer"**

"**Vamos seguro que lo piensas aunque sea un poquito"**

"**No lo suficiente para ir a mirar"**

"**Ya lo tengo haré el reconocimiento"** dijo la castaña

"**No por favor"**

"**Tranquilo hombre soy medica"**

"**Hermione ven aquí"** dijo Ron sin mucho resultado **"no, no, no"**

"**Relájate" **y sin mas metió la cabeza a través de la pared del dormitorio

"**Ho un tatuaje en el culo, todos a bordo y en tres idiomas muy intelectual"**

"**Sabes pareces celosa"** dijo Ron con una sonrisa de costado

"**Ho por favor" **

"**Lo estas"**

"**Esta hablando con alguien"** dijo Pansy saliendo de la habitación con al sabana enredada en su cuerpo

"**No nada"**

"**Perdona si fui demasiado directa, pero yo soy así, a veces te oigo aquí arriba dando vueltas y pienso a lo mejor se siente solo, yo lo se, esta mal tocar a alguien, sentir otro cuerpo a tu lado"**

"**Hazlo Ron"**

"**¿Qué?"** interrogó el pelirrojo

"**Ve con ella lo están deseando los dos"** dijo la castaña

"**No es verdad"**

"**Estas bien"** interrogó Pansy **"¿Quieres tomarte primero tu medicación?** No me importa"

"**Ve Ron no pasa nada, es guapa esta delante de ti y yo estorbo"** dijo Herms

"**No, no es verdad Hermione, Hermione vuelve"** dijo Ron desesperado

"**Es Pansy"** dijo la morena soltando la toalla "HO HO"

Ron subió a la azotea y ahí estaba la castaña mirando el cielo

"**¿Qué rápido?"** dijo Herms

"**Venga no ha pasado nada"** dijo el pelirrojo despeinándose el cabello color fuego mientras se acercaba a ella

"**Y que le has dicho"**

"**Que estoy viendo a alguien"**

"**En serio"**

"**Bueno no he mencionado que soy el único que puede verte"**

"JAJAJA"

"**Mira no he estado con nadie desde la muerte de Lavender, ella esta maldiciendo su zapato se le había roto el tacón. Y entonces se quedo ahí sentada con la mano en la cabeza"**

"**Derrame cerebral"** interrogó la castaña

"**Si y yo estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera despedirme"** dijo el pelirrojo con miles de lagrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos color cielo

"**¿Cómo era?"** dijo la castaña mirándolo dulcemente

"**Buena era peor que un grano en el culo, no de enserio, hablaba todo el tiempo, dejaba todo tirado, me dejaba el coche sin nafta, en fin me pongo furioso al pensar en ella"**

"**Lo siento Ron"**

"**Tu hermano no firmara esos papeles ¿no?"**

"**Espero que no, espero que no, pero no importara si no despierto pronto mi actividad cerebral va disminuyendo poco a poco"**

"**Puede que eso no sea tan malo eres una sabelotodo"**

"**Jajaja!!"**

"**Así estaremos a mi nivel"**

"**No eres tonto Ron, eres perezoso, guapo pero perezoso"**

"**Gracias, no siempre he sido así sabes"**

"**¿Y como eras?"**

"**Ven quiero enseñarte algo"** y sin mas ambos se montaron en la camioneta del pelirrojo rumbo a una hermosa casa en las afuera de la ciudad

"**¿Dónde estamos?"** pregunto la castaña

"**Es la casa de un amigo, esta en Hawai en esta época del año"**

"**Allanamiento Demorada"**

"**Tranquila no vamos a entrar"** dijo el pelirrojo mientras había las rejas de la imponente casa dando paso a la castaña. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, un hermoso jardín se imponía ante ellos.

"**No te encantaban los jardines"**

"**¿Qué es este sitio?"**

"**Lo hice yo" **y ante la mirada de la castaña le explico **"Ha esto me decido soy arquitecto paisajista, en mas llegue a tener mi propia empresa"**

"**Ron yo ya he estado aquí"**

"**¿Como?"**

"**Se que te parecerá extraño, pero yo soñé con este sitio, con esta flores, con todo, es precioso, no tenia ni idea, debe emocionarte crear un sitio así"**

"**Lo hacía"**

"**Volverá a emocionarte"**

"**Claro"**

"**Lo prometes"** dijo la castaña estirando su mano y sin dudarlo Ron puso su mano sobre la de ella, y al instante sintieron miles de cosquillas recorriéndole el cuerpo. Pero el momento mágico fue roto por el sonido del celular de Ron.

"**Disculpa"** dijo el pelirrojo **"Diga"**

"**Hola Ron, aquí tu agente de bienes raíces y con buenas noticias"**

"**Hola que sucede"**

"**Eres el hombre mas afortunado"**

"**Gracias pero porque"**

"**Buenas noticias el piso es tuyo"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Si están seguros y quieren hacerte un contrato súper largo"**

"**¿Cómo de largo?"**

"**Muy, muy largo"**

"**Te mandare el contrato y mañana hablamos, besos"**

"**No, espero porque han cambiado de opinión"**

"**Una historia muy triste, la inquilina estaba en coma o algo así, y no hay vuelta atrás así que la van a desconectar, y tranquilo van a dejarte ese sofá que te gusta"** Sin querer escuchar mas el pelirrojo corto la comunicación y miro fijamente a la castaña

"**Tenemos que hablar con tu hermano"**

"**¿Por qué, que le vas a decir?"**

"**Que trapos sucios conoces"**

* * *

**Y QUE LES PARECIO""" JAJAAJA!!**

**BESOTES!!**

**ESPERO SUS OPINIONES!!**

**MARDEFRAMBUESA**


End file.
